Last Words
by Lady Jo . Ticker
Summary: What I said, last words.


Disclaimer: Don't sue me, you'd get a sock and some lint.

To the Wizarding World,

I wish I could write to the Muggle world too, but then I'd have to censor content to abide by the statute of secrecy. Voldemort's gone. Dunno if he ever lost his fear of death in the end or not. That was what drove him, you know. If you're reading this, then I'm right, and the Potter line is over. Sorry to leave you in the lurch, to those who'll miss me. I guess there are a few. Ron, Mione - thanks. You were brilliant. Remus - I'll tell everyone "hi" for you, as I assume you'd want. Don't get too down on yourself, there are mini-Marauders out there, you just have to find them and train them. You never did give me my name. I'd like one, even if I'm not around to use it. My animagus is a hawk. Yes, yes, Hermione, I know I should have registered. I'm keeping with tradition, okay?

Dunno what exactly I want to tell you all. Never have been terribly eloquent. I have a lot of requests, for a lot of different people. Funny how much there is that you want to say when you're running out of time.

The stars are really beautiful right now. Go out and see 'em if you have the chance. I can just see the fireworks - have a party, okay? It's what you did last time, it's what you should do this time. The world's a slightly cleaner place now, and I feel proud leaving it. Like a good guest, everyone should leave the place a little nicer than you found it. I won't say neater, because mess can be good too. Fix up your government, bit by bit or in large whacks. Laugh as hard as you can possibly laugh. Scream defiance at the bastards trying to hold you down. Live. Love. Rage. Forgive. Act immature. Glow brightly.

Send up fireworks at my funeral, okay Forge, Gred? Never could tell you apart, and I probably still won't, but I'll be watching you both from wherever I am. Tonks, make sure everyone has a good laugh when they scatter my ashes. I haven't got time to make a proper legal will, but I guess this'll have to do. So, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Remus, Tonks, Weasleys all - you're all welcome to use Grimmauld Place anytime you need somewhere to stay. I'd like that. Open it up to whoever else you feel like too. Likewise, the cloak goes to all of you to use whenever you need it, or to loan out to other people who do. Moony, I think it's your right to decide where the map goes next. I've also got a lot of money that I never did get around to using. I'd like at least some of it to go to a war orphan's charity. Fund S.P.E.W. with it too... I think Hermione and Dobby had the right idea. Do something fun though, there's a lot of it and some money should always be wasted on pointless endeavors. Quite scowling Percy, it's true and you know it.

I have a personal request to the world that my friends will have already predicted - I want a private funeral. That means no reporters, public announcements, nothing. Please. I also ask that you make sure my wand is buried, not put on display anywhere. It's personal, even if I do understand that people need something to fuss over. Bury Tom's wand too. He never had anyone do anything for him, and he should, no matter how badly he fucked up the world. Someone should mourn, if you can. Mourn for the bright talented boy who was going to go far in the world. Mourn for the boy in the orphanage who counted Hogwarts his only real home. Mourn for the boy who let himself go so dark out of fear and anger. We're a lot alike, Tom and I. So if you mourn for me as anything other than a friend, mourn for him too. And if you can't, then don't mourn for either of us. Just celebrate.

Reporters, any and all, my request to you is: cover the battle how you will, but then move on to something else. Other things are still happening. Leave prioritizing to the historians - print the news as it comes.

I feel like I should have more to say, but that's about it really. I guess there wasn't as much as I thought. Or maybe I'm just forgetting. It doesn't seem that important. I wonder who will be there to greet me. Hedwig maybe. Sirius and my parents. Dumbledore will probably wait until I've seen everyone else. The stars really are beautiful. I never was any good at Astronomy or Divination, but I'll bet that that brightest spot up there isn't Mars, not anymore.

I guess, what I'm trying to say is just - goodbye. I'll see you again at some point. Goodbye, and thank you for a fun time.

All my love,

Harry

---------------

The savior of the wizarding world was found next to the body of Voldemort. He was curled around a kitten, keeping her warm. The medics said that he had been dead for an hour. They called the kitten Last.

A/N: The button calls to you.


End file.
